Garden Chronicles
by BrownMage
Summary: After Tipa's caravan returns with most of its members lost, the town residents see a group of their able-bodied children off to gather myrrh for the town's continued survival. Eight young residents must now learn to cooperate and see this journey through to the end, lest their home fall prey to the Miasma. *See Author Page for more info*
1. Sound of the Wind

Garden Chronicles

Chapter I – Sound of the Wind

The sound of the wind as it blew past Carrot's ear was soothing. The ocean always brought an array of scents for the young Clavat, but the sound always remained the same. Far to the south, the oceans ran on as if into eternity. No one had dared venture in that direction, though Carrot could never piece together why. Out on the open sea, much like in town, the air was fresh and clean. That was a sign that the Miasma couldn't exist over open water. And while it reached the islands to the southwest, such as Kilanda and Lynari, it couldn't possibly extend any further south. Could it?

These were common thoughts for Carrot. Days passed slowly in Tipa, and when she wasn't letting her mind wander, she'd be playing alongside the other village children. At twelve years old, she was at an odd place in life. No longer could she let the days pass her by, blissful and innocent. She was old enough to understand the dangers of the world. She knew of the caravans, but she wasn't old enough to join one. Not that she needed to; Tipa's caravan was only a few years old, and it would be some time before they'd take on new recruits.

Her father was a tailor, and that was the craft he had passed down to her. They had moved to the seaside abode from Fum three years prior. Tipa was a relatively new establishment, founded by former caravan leader turned scholar Roland. For the longest time, people didn't dare explore further than they absolutely had to. There were plenty of Myrrh trees to go around from Veo Lu to the Iron Mine Downs, and across the Jegon to the Plains of Fum. Places such as the Goblin Wall and River Belle Path were forgotten, despite them being just as viable for myrrh as any other locale.

Roland helped pave the roads to the tip of the Tipa Peninsula, and there found a crystal. Using the myrrh from nearby trees, he gave the crystal light once more, and with his caravan began to lay the groundwork for a new village. In the years to follow, Roland spread the word of the new town, and attracted many families. Carrot's parents left their farm, hoping to have a better life in Tipa. And for the most part, it had worked out. Carrot was their eldest child, and she was still too young to join the caravan. Not that her father was against her joining, but he was still very protective of his little girl.

All that was to change. The carefree days in Tipa were about to end. And it all started with a sounding of the village horn. The echo from the ivory instrument resounded even out on the hill overlooking the ocean where Carrot was. Normally used to sound the return of the village caravan, it was a welcome sound. But today was different. Tipa's caravan had only been out on the road for a month; there was little chance it would've returned already with a full chalice of myrrh.

Carrot realized this, even through her innocence. Her heart skipped a beat as she remained seated, waiting for someone to come for her. It didn't take long for Cherry, the miller's daughter, to arrive on the scene.

"The caravan's come home!" She screamed, grabbing Carrot by the arm. The Lilty was two years her senior, but only half her size. Yet Carrot knew Cherry was eager to see her brother. He had joined the caravan this very year.

"It's only been a month. Why are they back so soon?"

"Maybe they found a ton of myrrh at a single tree! Roland says it can happen sometimes!"

Cherry's enthusiasm rang loud and clear. If there was any fear or anxiety in her heart, she hid it well. Surely she'd be expecting the worst outcome, like Carrot. It would hardly soften the blow, but at least she'd be spared the shattered glimmer of hope.

Down past Carrot's home the entire village was eagerly awaiting the caravan. Murmurs filled the square in front of the crystal, but neither girl cared enough to make any of it out. They squeezed past most of the adults and took their place among the children and Lilty families. Everyone in Tipa watched anxiously as the caravan turned the corner. It was then that the dark shadow fell over the populace. The canvas on the wagon was torn and bloodstained; its driver beaten and bloody himself.

The adults wasted no time in running to his aid. A few of the mothers tried to conceal the scene from the children, but the damage was already done. No matter their age, they all knew things had gone terribly for the caravan. And on the minds of those old enough to comprehend it all, the biggest question of all lingered:

What if the caravan had returned without any myrrh?

~o~

Corn had heard the dying declaration. The caravan leader was Roland's own son, and the driver of the wagon when it pulled into town. In the wagon itself were a few others, but only one of them alive. Cherry's brother wasn't among them, a revelation that would break the poor girl's heart. Of the eight that departed with the caravan a month prior, only two returned alive, and the bodies of three others with them. Roland's son died within hours. The silver lining in this tragedy was that the other survivor would recover with time and rest.

According to Roland's son, the battle had taken place at the Cathurgies Mine. As they gathered another drop of myrrh, the group was ambushed by a monstrous orc king and his entourage. Two of the party fell, giving the other two just enough time to flee with the chalice. Another fell on the way back to the caravan, a noble sacrifice to allow the chalice bearer to get away safely. That was Cherry's brother. Roland's son never learned if the monsters killed him, or he succumbed to the Miasma. Once reunited with the caravan, they fled the mine posthaste.

But the orcs did not give up the chase. They tracked down the caravan, and ambushed it in the middle of the night. Two fell instantly; a third was taken outside the safety of the chalice's light. Even though they managed to flee once more, the wounds on the surviving members were extensive. One died on the trip back to Marr's Pass. The wounds on Roland's son and Radish's mother, the other survivor, were caused as they braved the Goblin Wall to make it back to Tipa.

When it was all said, and the young man passed away, Roland turned to Corn. At eighteen years, he was the eldest of the next generation.

"Gather the families. We must speak tonight." Roland instructed him.

~o~

"I regret to inform everyone that the caravan did not succeed in its mission." Roland began his address to all of Tipa. No matter the age, every resident was there tonight.

"Though the chalice was brought back to us safely, there isn't enough myrrh here to last us another year. Therefore, it is imperative that we send off a new caravan as soon as the wagon is repaired."

Roland's words brought some hostility from the adults. Carrot watched intently at the faces of those complaining. Among them was her own mother. She watched as the younger children stared at the arguing adults. The fear in their eyes affected her, as well.

"This is a tragedy, I know. One we had never hoped would come to pass, but also one we knew could come to pass. The longer we delay, the more dangerous it'll become for the whole of Tipa." Roland continued.

"I agree with Roland." The voice of a Yuke. As with all of their kind, his face was obscured by the helmet on his head.

"We cannot give in to despair. And we cannot allow ourselves to bicker and feud over this decision. It now falls onto our children to carry on the burden of the caravan."

"Are you mad? They're children! Some aren't even old enough to wed and still you'd send them off?" A Selkie parent interjected. Similar cries came from others, including Carrot's own mother.

"When I was a young man," spoke Roland, which made everyone else go silent, "we were chosen to join the caravan simply by being the eldest of the family's children. I see no reason to change the custom now. The caravan will be composed of the eldest child from each family in Tipa."

Carrot's heart sunk in her chest. The roars of the people around her became inaudible as the weight of this hit her. When everyone had said their slew of insults at Roland, he continued.

"I have chosen Corn, son of the rancher, to lead the new caravan. He is the eldest child, a man grown."

Corn stepped forward, and turned around to face the residents of Tipa. Their eyes and expressions said more than any words there that night. Corn looked back to Roland, who game him leave to speak.

"I know everyone here is scared. I know the mothers and fathers here do not want their children to be allowed to leave. But we need to think of the village, and for it to survive -for all of us to survive- we need to set out with the chalice again. It isn't up to the parents anymore."

The golden-haired Selkie looked down at the youngest of the Tipa populace. She was a blue-haired Selkie, no more than five years old. She clutched onto the leg of the young woman next to her. Corn kneeled down before her.

"You don't want anything bad to happen to the village, right?" He asked the child.

"No." She whispered to him.

"So you know what we have to do, right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"And what's that?"

"Kee-Kee's gotta go on the wagon." She answered, looking up at the young woman next to her. The blue-haired Selkie smiled, and embraced the child.

"Of course. I'll gladly join the caravan." The woman stepped forward, taking a spot next to Corn. Her name was Kiwi, and she was the daughter of the fisherman.

Another person stepped forward. The short individual was a Lilty by the name Radish. His mother was the only survivor of the caravan, and joining would leave his father alone in the family home.

"I'm ready to save Tipa." He said proudly.

"And so am I!" Cherry yelled before taking his side. The young girl looked to her family, the largest in Tipa. She had a sister one year older than her, so there was some confusion as to how this would play out.

"I don't care if Razzy's older! I want to join!" She pleaded. Despite the objections of her parents, Razzy was fine with letting her sister go in her place.

In the corner, the two Yuke families had been discussing in private. Before long, they put forth two of their own to fill in for their respective families. Lemon, son of the Alchemist, and Apple, daughter of the farmer. With six members, the caravan was nearly complete.

Potato, the merchant's son, stepped forward silently. He didn't say a word, but it was clear to see he was ready to devote himself to the cause. So it came down to Carrot, the eldest daughter of the last family in Tipa. Before she could respond to the gazes of her neighbors and friends, her mother embraced her from the side.

"You don't have to do this." She whispered in Carrot's ear.

"I don't think anyone here would say anything about Carrot not joining." Corn pitched in. "We realize she'd be the youngest of the group, and maybe she's too-"

"I'm going." Carrot cut him off.

Even as her mother went from pleads to orders that she not go, Carrot's resolve did not waver. She was on the verge of tears, trembling in fear, but she would not be left behind. She would do her part.

"I'm going."

~o~

The sound of the wind as it blew past Carrot's ear was soothing. Two days had passed, and the whole town was working feverishly to get the caravan underway. Enough was expected of the group that they were almost excused from preparations themselves. So Carrot found herself sitting in the same spot both days. Just taking in the wind coming from the seas to the south.

"Can I talk to you?"

Corn's voice was a welcome sound. The past couple days he had been visiting each of the group in turn, offering words of encouragement. As leader, it was his duty, she supposed. But Corn made it clear that he saw it as more than an obligation.

"I want you to take this." He handed Carrot a book. The old thing was worn and damaged, but its pages still held together well enough.

"What is it?"

"The Crystal Chronicle. It's a record of Tipa's caravan, since the very beginning. Roland tells me his son neglected to keep it up to date."

Carrot flipped through a few of the pages. They described random days and events for the previous caravan, as well as the occasional word of wisdom regarding some monsters.

"You want me to read it?" She asked.

"I want you to keep it up to date. Anything that happens, I want you to write it down here. Roland says our memories are all we have in the end, and even they fade with time. Your job is to make sure we have a way to remember."

Two things went through Carrot's mind. She was the youngest of the caravan, but that didn't mean she was dumb.

"You're not going to let me leave the caravan when we have to collect myrrh, are you?"

"I'd rather not, but I know that won't always be the case. For now, I'd rather you stay behind once we set out." Corn's words were logical, even to her.

"This book has another job, right?"

Corn sighed. "Yeah, it does. It's the only way the world will know what happens to us if we die."

"And if I don't write down what happens..." Carrot's voice trailed off.

"The world would never know."

She closed the book. "I'll make sure I get everything down. You can count on me."

"Thank you, Carrot. One more thing before I go."

"What is it?"

"Go see your mom. I'm sure she's worried about you."

~o~

The day had finally arrived.

Before the sunrise, the entire town was up and ready to see off the new caravan. Many had already said their tearful goodbyes, while some were in the middle of it now. Carrot had talked with her mother for hours the previous night at Corn's behest. Though she was still willing to keep her daughter home, Carrot wouldn't hear of it. In the end, it was too much for her to see off her daughter that day.

As the youngsters loaded up into the wagon, Corn was speaking in private at the town entrance with Roland.

"Only tell them if you absolutely have to. There is no need to burden all their shoulders with this knowledge." Roland told the young leader.

"Are you sure? We have five months to come back?"

"Collecting myrrh is a time-consuming process. There's no shortage of trees, but sometimes your efforts aren't richly rewarded. It's a two day journey north just to reach River Belle; three days to reach the port. If you feel it necessary, take the money we've given you and pay Tristan for a ride up the Jegon. It should only take you a day instead of the week to reach Marr's Pass."

"I'll decide what's best for us after a few days on the road. I know we can't waste much time, but I don't want to rush into danger, either." Corn replied.

"Wise choice. Oftentimes caravans meet their end in a haste to make it back. Even if the crystal's light fades, it will be a short time before the Miasma creeps into town. Best not to worry too much about us; we will be fine so long as you are well. Never forget."

"We won't let you down, Roland."

"I know you won't. We're all doomed if you fail." The old man chuckled. It was a grim truth, but Roland's honesty is exactly what Corn needed to feel reassured of their mission.

After going over a few more things about the road north, he returned to the wagon. With only their farewells left to be said, Corn took hold of the reins and started off from the town. As the populace waved at the travelers, the sun rose over the horizon. The light of the morning gave way to a warm breeze; the heavens themselves blessing their endeavor.

Inside the wagon, Carrot took a quill in hand and opened the book in front of her.

_"So began our journey."_


	2. Echo of Memory

Chapter II – Echo of Memory

Corn stopped the wagon in the middle of the road. Five straight hours had worn the poor papamoose down, especially with most of the group riding on the wagon the entire time. Cherry poked her head out from the canvas tent.

"Why're we stopping?"

"Let the papamoose rest. And have something to eat." Corn jumped off the driver's seat and unhooked the large blue beast from the harness.

"I already ate." Cherry chipped in with a smile on her face. Corn didn't smile.

"Everyone out of the wagon! We need to discuss something."

Inside, the travelers shuffled out of the wooden cart one by one. Carrot was the last to dismount, so she had to suffer the stares of everyone else as she joined the circle.

"We're safe out here, right?" Cherry asked.

"Yes." Came the answer from Lemon, the male Yuke. "The light of the crystal chalice extends for several paces even outside the wagon. We also have the wagon's own crystal, which should keep the monsters at bay."

"Still, we shouldn't stop for more than an hour at a time. We'll make an exception this time." Corn patted the papamoose on the head as it continued to graze.

"From now on, we should only allow half the party to ride on the wagon at a time. If the papamoose has to pull us all along, he'll tire faster and we'll be forced to stop more often."

"And the longer we're still, the more likely we are to be attacked." Radish clutched his spear tightly as he spoke. The Lilty still had his helmet on, despite there being no sign of life outside their group in the area.

"More importantly, the more we stop the longer our journey. I don't have to remind everyone we need to move as quickly as possible to finish our mission." Corn left out the estimate Roland had given him. The caravan only needed one person counting down the days before the five month period ended.

"So who rides in the wagon?" This was the first thing Potato, the merchant's son, had said the entire trip. A Clavat of seventeen years, he would've been the man to lead the caravan had Corn not arrived in Tipa just a few months back.

"We'll take turns, naturally. Potato, you and Kiwi will help me drive the wagon. We'll cycle through the job every few hours. Trust me, it isn't fun sitting up on that thing for so long."

Corn handed him the reins, telling him he'd be next to drive.

"Lemon, you and Cherry pair up to front the caravan. Same with Apple and Radish. I know the Yukes are great at wielding magic from a distance. The others will cover you two."

"Wait, why do they get to stay back and hide? You mean I have to get closer to the monsters than these two?!" Cherry yelled.

"Stop whining!" Radish gave the girl a light punch on the shoulder. "We're Lilties! We'd be honored to rush those monsters!"

"Last, we'll have Carrot pick up the slack. If any of you feel you need to take a breather, she'll cover for us. Otherwise, she can stay on the wagon."

This last part is what drew a bit of controversy. Carrot overheard Potato whisper something to Kiwi, who was standing right next to him.

"I think Corn's got a crush."

The bit caused Kiwi to snicker. Unfortunately for Potato, Corn overheard it as well. His ears might've been drenched in his long, golden hair, but his hearing was still sharp as ever.

"What was that?" Corn stepped forward.

"Nothing, boss. Just a little something between me and Kiwi here."

"Don't drag me into this." Kiwi said as she walked over to Carrot's side. The rest of the group fell silent as Potato stared Corn down.

"Got a problem with my orders?" Corn asked again. The Selkie was a few inches taller than the Clavat, but Potato wasn't at all intimidated by him.

"Except for her being allowed on the wagon most of the time, no."

"Carrot has other duties for the caravan. I'd rather she have the time to do them than waste it walking alongside the wagon all day." Corn replied.

"What 'other duties'?" Potato spat back.

"The chronicle!" Carrot finally spoke. If there was to be a fight this early into the journey, she didn't want to be the cause of it.

"The what?"

Carrot wasted no time in hopping back onto the wagon to locate the old book. It in hand, she brought it back to the group.

"Corn gave it to me before we left. It's my job to make sure it's up to date with everything that happens." Carrot handed the book to Kiwi next to her.

"Roland asked us to keep the chronicle and use it. He said-"

"Yeah, I know what he always said about memories and stuff." Potato said, cutting off Corn in the process.

"Since little Carrot has another job to do, I guess it's all fine by me."

Potato took a step back, giving Corn a smile. The Selkie wasn't buying the act, but he didn't push it further. A quick glance at the rest of the party told him they wouldn't object to the decision. Still, he felt the need to give Carrot at least one other job for fairness' sake.

"Carrot, you know how to sew, right?"

"Y-Yeah." She answered, taken aback by the question.

"You'll be in charge of keeping our clothes whole. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. I mean Corn." She stammered. A few others chuckled, making her flush a shade of red.

"And Radish, I want you to keep our weapons sharp and ready." Corn pointed to the Lilty.

"I brought plenty of whetstones, so don't worry about a thing!"

"I'll take care of the papamoose myself. I don't think any of you know how to raise or care for the beast, anyway." Corn was about to wrap up the little meet when Lemon stepped forward.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to borrow some of the papers from the chronicle. I can use my time on the wagon to draft designs for new weapons, and we can have them smithed at Marr's Pass."

"That alright with you, Carrot? Got enough pages in that thing to spare Lemon a few?"

Carrot took the book back from Kiwi, and flipped through to the last entry. There were roughly thirty sheets of paper left in it, and she was sure with half of that she could make due until they arrived at Marr's Pass.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Excellent. I'll acquire more paper for you when we arrive at Marr's Pass." Lemon said, giving a slight bow to the young Clavat.

"I'll get to work on a new fishing pole on my free time." Kiwi said, placing her hand on Carrot's shoulder. The blue-haired Selkie smiled at her young companion.

"Why?" Carrot asked.

"I only got one, and it'd be nice to have a fishing partner once we arrive at the River Belle. I teach you to fish, you teach me to sew. We share in the work."

"But I don't like fish." Carrot replied, which brought more laughter from the rest of the party. Carrot lowered her head as her cheeks went hot once more.

"With some soil and some wood, I could make a small garden to carry on the wagon. It would be wise to always have some fresh produce at hand." Apple said, offering Corn some fruit seeds from the morning's meal.

"I know how to make bread!" Cherry chipped in. "I can't make it without an oven, but it's all I know how to do."

"I will teach you how to keep the garden." Apple said. "So that we may take turns looking over it."

"And I guess I'll handle the caravan's finances." Potato pitched, drawing everyone's attention. "I helped my pa run the store in Tipa, and before that the store in Marr's Pass. I can even get us some stuff cheap in town."

As the discussion on how each individual could help contribute to the cause continued, Corn smiled. What started as a means to remain fair to everyone turned into a community discussion. In an effort to not be the least helpful or useful member of the caravan, everyone was offering to help anyone else learn a trade or skill.

Once the discussion gave way to the meal Corn so desperately needed, he took Carrot aside for a quick word.

"I don't want to burden you with another thing to learn, but I want to teach you how to look after the papamoose."

"It's okay, I want to help as best I can! But... why doesn't he have a name?" Carrot asked.

"You know, I'm not sure. Why don't you give him a name for us?"

Carrot thought about it for a moment before she had the perfect answer. In honor of the golden birds of legend, despite the papamoose not being either a bird or a chocobo, she would call him:

"Boko!"

~o~

The campfire crackled as it devoured the second helping of wood Radish had thrown on it. Dinner had already been devoured by the hungry travelers, and a few of them were already dozing off. Carrot had fallen asleep at her spot, resting her head against Kiwi's shoulder, looking more the part of the youngest member in the process. Save for Potato, who offered to be first watch of the night and was sitting a small ways from the campfire, everyone was there.

"Why do you think he never says anything?" Cherry asked to the group.

"Potato? Don't know." Answered Corn, poking at the fire with a stick. From across, Kiwi could tell he was keeping it to himself.

"I heard his family cheated customers back in Marr's Pass," she said in a hushed tone. "That's why they moved to Tipa."

"Really?"

"How'd you find out?"

"But why?"

The questions came from everyone there, even the two Yukes. Kiwi smirked as her gossip attracted their attention, especially.

"That's not true." Corn threw the stick into the fire.

"I thought you didn't know?"

"I thought it would be better if he told us on his own," Corn said sternly, causing Kiwi to roll her eyes. The gazes of everyone else were now upon him, so he had no choice but to spill something on the unsuspecting night's watch.

"His family moved to Tipa because of his father, and his grandfather. And it had nothing to do with cheating customers."

"What does that mean?" Cherry asked. She was quickly shushed by a few others there, lest Potato actually overheard the conversation. Radish and Apple looked over to the Clavat in the dark, who remained motionless as he watched the wilderness off the side of the road. Little did they know he was listening in to the best of his ability.

"I'm not saying anything else. If you want to know, ask him. How about we start turning in for the night?" Corn rose from his seat, but no one else followed suit. He let out a sigh and moved to the wagon. Whether or not they chose to rest up early was their problem come morning.

"It is a bit embarrassing to admit," said Apple a moment later, "but I am a bit anxious about tonight."

"Sleeping out here on the road like this? You must've done it when you moved to Tipa." Said Radish.

"Yes, but it is different now. I cannot explain it."

"I understand." Kiwi added, moving as little as possible as to not wake the sleeping Carrot next to her. "I felt the same way the first time I went out to collect myrrh."

"You were part of a caravan before?" Radish asked, stunned by the declaration.

"Not exactly. My family's from Leuda, a Selkie town on Lynari Island. Out in the desert beyond town there's a myrrh tree, and that's where the village goes to replenish our crystal. We had a caravan like any other town, but it was always out here on the mainland. Sometimes, they wouldn't be back in time, so we had to go and collect myrrh from the desert to survive. I went once or twice with my parents. Once I was old enough.

"The desert is huge, and it would take days to reach the tree. The first time I went I was fourteen, and I couldn't sleep at all the first night. In town, there were always sounds in the middle of the night. The waves of the ocean, the wind blowing sand all over the place. But out in the desert, there was nothing. Dead silence all around us. I couldn't sleep; I was afraid at any moment something would erupt from beneath the dunes and kill us all."

The rest of the travelers remained silent, as if expecting more to the story. Kiwi exhaled, then slowly moved Carrot so that she could carry her into the wagon.

"That's it? There's no more story?" Cherry asked eagerly.

"Wouldn't want you guys to have nightmares all night, would I? Good night." With that and a fiendish smile, Kiwi left the campfire with Carrot in her arms. The young girl never even realized she'd been moved.

"Anyone else have any caravan stories they'd like to share?" Radish asked. Both Yukes shook their heads in silence.

"What about you?" Cherry asked her fellow Lilty.

"I'd like to say I've been out before, but it's not true. My father wouldn't let me join the Alfitaria caravan when I turned fourteen a few years ago, just before we moved to Tipa. Actually better that he didn't let me; the caravan came back a week later. A few of the new recruits had been killed on the first hunt."

The silence persisted. Cherry was quickly realizing that there would be more stories of death and horror than anything else as time went on. How long before such a tragedy befell their caravan?

"We will turn in for the night." Lemon rose from his seat. Though he spoke for Apple as well, Cherry also followed. The three travelers bid Radish a good night, and moved to the wagon. It would be a tight fit, but they'd all be able to rest inside.

Radish remained by the fire, using his shirt to fashion a makeshift pillow. He had a few hours of sleep before it was his turn to watch over the caravan. Before he could set up his 'bed', Potato walked over to the campfire. It was still summer, but the night air was cool.

"Did you know any of them?" He asked the Lilty.

"Know who?"

"The recruits. From your story."

"So you heard me. How much else you hear from over there?" Radish's question made no impression on Potato's face.

"Enough. So?"

"Yeah. I did. One of the recruits was my best friend. They said he died trying to protect the chalice from a green lizard. Knifed right through the heart." The memory of his friend's corpse flashed in his mind's eye.

"It could happen to any of us, you know." Potato said, picking at the leftovers from dinner.

"I know. I don't think everyone else does, though."

"The Yukes do. Corn and Kiwi, too. It's the two kids that don't. Cherry's learning, though."

"And Carrot?" Radish knew she was something of a sore spot for Potato. And his mention of the girl finally forced an emotion on the Clavat's face.

"Corn won't let her fight if he can get away with it. Don't blame him; she's just a kid."

"Cute too, huh?" It was a long shot, but it paid off. Radish noticed another expression on Potato's face. One he didn't expect.

"You like her?" He asked, astonished.

"She reminds me of my sister, is all."

"You don't have a sister." Radish pointed out.

"I had one. Long story." Potato took the leftover fish from the fire and walked back to his spot in the dark. Much as Radish wanted to know more about this supposed 'sister', Potato made it clear he wasn't going to say anything else that night. Just that tidbit was more than anyone could've dreamed of.

~o~

Cherry and Lemon were walking along the wagon that morning. Potato had volunteered to drive, so Corn took the chance to rest inside while Kiwi walked ahead of the caravan. Bringing up the rear, the Lilty and Yuke said little to each other. Cherry, though normally a talkative young lass, found it hard to say anything to the mysterious being at her side.

What's more, Lemon had noticed it.

"What troubles you, Cherry?" He finally spoke two hours into the shift.

"Umm..."

She let her voice trail. There really was no way to put it nicely. Yet it was the question on her mind since she had first seen a Yuke. According to her father, they weren't to be trusted. But both Lemon and Apple, as well as their families back in Tipa, had been so kind to everyone. Even herself and her siblings.

"Why do you always wear your helmet?" She finally mustered.

"I beg your pardon?" Lemon looked to her, but she couldn't make out any eyes through the bronze headgear.

"I mean, last night you went to sleep with the thing on. Isn't that uncomfortable?"

Lemon took a moment to think it over. He was an intelligent and learned fellow, but for some reason this simple postulation had him perplexed.

"Is it truly uncomfortable to sleep with your head on?" He managed to blurt out in thought.

"What?!" Cherry stopped short.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lemon scratched the helmet in confusion. The very sight now had Cherry truly rattled.

"They wear those things so long and all the time they really think of it as their heads, Cherry." Kiwi added, having turned around to join in on the conversation.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've seen a Yuke without their helmet on. It's not a pretty sight. Uglier than a goblin!" Kiwi emphasized the horror by pulling on her cheeks. While a silly act, it was enough to hasten Cherry's step to the front of the wagon.

"I object to that description. It is also highly unlikely you've seen a Yuke without their helmet. It simply isn't done." Lemon sounded insulted. And sound was really all Kiwi had to go by.

"I'm teasing, really. Also it got Cherry off your back for a while, right? Tell me, what are you like under there?"

"The same as yourselves. Perhaps not entirely alike physically, but alike all the same. We are just as fragile; we feel pain, emotions, and fear death like any other tribe."

The Selkie at his side glared for a moment. It was hard to tell just how truthful Lemon was when she couldn't read his face.

"So why don't you take off your helmet?"

Lemon sighed.

"You are no better than the child Lilty. If you don't mind." The Yuke picked up his pace, but Kiwi matched him. She was far more agile than the walking suit of armor.

"One last question, I promise: how old are you?"

"Thirty-seven."

Kiwi's eyes went wide.

"What?!" Kiwi stopped short. Lemon sighed.

"I'll never understand any other tribe." Lemon kept walking, leaving the stunned Kiwi behind.

~o~

Carrot stared at the blank page before her. All day she had tried to come up with something to write down in the chronicle, but nothing came to mind. Already she was dreading the coming days. If travel to and from cities and myrrh trees took this long, how was she expected to keep the entries interesting? Would Roland or anyone who ever found the chronicle care if she just wrote it was a boring day? Would they just stop reading?

She glanced over at Apple and Corn, who were talking about the small garden the Yuke had requested the night before. Would it be wrong of her to ask Corn for help? It was his idea to have her keep up the chronicle, after all. Or would he be disappointed in her for failing at such a simple task?

"What's wrong?" Radish's voice snapped the young Clavat out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"You've been holding that book in your hands for almost an hour and haven't written a thing."

Had Radish been watching her the whole time? As far as Carrot could tell, he'd been tending to the weapons.

"It's just-" She didn't know what to say.

"There's nothing to worry about, Carrot." Corn looked over to the girl, a smile on his face. "You don't have to write anything down if there's nothing to write about."

"But...!"

"The chronicle is to keep track of important things the caravan has done. If we collect a drop of myrrh, for example, you write it down. If we happen upon another caravan in our travels, you write about the encounter. If..."

Corn trailed off for a moment. He hesitated, but ultimately decided it was better to say.

"If one of us dies, you make sure to write it down."

Carrot's breathing grew heavy. Even she knew death was a part of this life, but it wasn't something she was accustomed to being reminded of. With time that would change.

"Don't worry about it now," Radish chipped in. "None of us have any plans on dying any time soon. I'd like to be a father myself someday. Can't do that if I'm dead!"

"R-Really?" Carrot asked, trying her best to take her mind off the previous topic.

"Sure! Lilties throughout history have been passing their heritage down through family lines. Did you know my family was one of the most renowned smiths in all Alfitaria?" Radish pounded on his armor for emphasis.

"Why did your family leave for Tipa?" Apple asked, joining in on the discussion. The Lilty was taken aback by the question.

"Why? My father decided to help Roland out."

"So the most renowned blacksmiths abandoned their homeland in favor? Did your king not object?"

Carrot and Corn both realized that Apple was intentionally grilling Radish with these questions. They were legitimate questions, to be sure. But they were becoming harder and harder for the Lilty to answer.

"There are plenty of other smiths in Alfitaria! It's the largest city in all the world, you know!"

"That was not my question. I know how large the city is; I've done business there before."

By this point, Corn had moved next to Carrot, leaving one side of the wagon for the other two to continue their little argument.

"Have you now? What business does a Yuke have in the city, hmm?" Radish spat back.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Carrot whispered.

"Best let them settle it. Yukes and Lilties rarely see eye to eye." Corn whispered back.

"Trade. I have been dealing in produce since long before you were born."

"Get out of here! How old are you?" Radish demanded.

"You know," Carrot interjected, much to Corn's chagrin, "my mother always said it wasn't polite to ask a lady's age."

"It is alright, Carrot. I have forty-nine years."

The answer stunned everyone in the wagon, Corn included.

"No way!" Carrot exclaimed.

"We Yukes are long-lived. In my case, I chose to remain close to my family all these years. It was my decision to come to Tipa. They followed me."

"And how long can a Yuke live? My mother said Clavats only live for sixty, maybe seventy years!" Carrot asked.

"Much longer than that. Even I do not know how long I have to live."

By this point Radish had gone back to sharpening weapons. It wasn't the end of the battle between himself and Apple. Not by a long shot. Once the two had returned to their respective activities, Corn leaned in close to Carrot's ear.

"It was the war," he whispered to her. "I'll tell you about it more next time."

Carrot nodded silently, smiling.

"I think I'll trade places with Kiwi for a while. I'll call you two when it's time to change shifts."

Corn jumped off the wagon, leaving the other three in silence. Carrot looked down at her lap, still seeing the chronicle there. The page was still blank, but this time it didn't bother her at all. Rather than close the book, she took quill in hand and prepared to write.

After all, it would be best for future generations to know just who the people on Tipa's second caravan were.


	3. Departure

Chapter III – Departure

The road split here.

If they followed the path north, they'd travel for another couple days to Port Tipa. If they veered east, they'd cross the River Belle sooner rather than later. Turning east now would lead them down a monster-infested road, but there was a reward at the end of it. A myrrh tree, and the potential to shave off three days or more off their journey to Marr's Pass.

Despite being the leader, Corn chose to discuss the options with his companions. They deserved a say in the matter.

"Why did we stop?" Cherry's question opened the discussion.

"We have two choices," said Corn, raising his right hand. "This is some gil Roland entrusted me. He said that if we wanted, we could take the ship from Port Tipa and sail up the Jegon to Marr's Pass."

"What's the other option?" Asked Radish, looking to Corn's left.

"The River Belle Path. It's an old road that crosses the river here, and leads north. There are monsters on the road, so we'd have to split up. Four of us go in first with the chalice, the rest follow with the wagon once the road's been cleared. There might even be some myrrh for us at the tree."

The group remained silent. At first glance, Corn could tell which of them already wanted to take the road north to Port Tipa. Cherry and Carrot both looked anxious, throwing brief looks at the older members of the group. Much to his surprise, even Kiwi looked hesitant to take the path. The Yukes were impossible to read, while Radish clutched his spear tightly. Potato took hold of his sword, but even he was hesitating.

"We'll go to the port, then." Corn said, walking past the group and back onto the wagon.

"Wait." The command came from Carrot. He stopped and turned to face the little girl.

"What is it?"

"What happens if we get past the river?"

"The road heads north. We'd have to go past something called the Goblin Wall to reach the Iron Mine Downs, where Marr's Pass is. Roland told me it would be safer to go under the wall than risk traveling through the forest."

The revelation didn't look to entice Carrot to the river anymore than before.

"But there's myrrh on River Belle?" Potato said, backing up Carrot.

"And under the Goblin Wall, too." Corn confirmed.

"I vote we take the River Belle Path." Lemon stepped forward.

"As do I. We are out here to collect myrrh for Tipa. We cannot turn down the first chance we are given." Apple said.

"I'm with the Yukes," said Radish, almost begrudingly. "We've only been out here three days and already I'm going mad. I need to stick my spear into something and soon!"

"I'm in. Be sure to include me in the first party, Corn." Kiwi said with a sly wink.

"Me, too!" Carrot's inclusion left everyone stunned. "I don't wanna be left behind all the time. I want to help Tipa as much as you!"

"If she's ready to fight something, then so am I." Potato took a spot next to the shorter Clavat. She looked up at him, catching a quick wink he threw her way. She felt her cheeks burn up slightly.

"And you, Cherry?" Corn looked to the last member. Put on the spot, the Lilty did her best to smile and hide her fear.

"I know how to use a spear like Radish, so I'm good to go!"

They were determined. All of them. And yet beneath that determination was a world of fear that would tear them apart if given even the smallest opportunity. What's more, they all knew it. They all saw and recognized it in each other. Even Corn, their leader, was afraid of pressing into the River Belle Path. The journey thus far had been a picnic. It was time to do what they set out for in the first place.

"Everyone back into the wagon and get ready. We're going in."

~o~

The bridge over the river wasn't there. Long since destroyed by monsters and time, only an old sign remained. In faded writing, words of Lilty origin spelled out the name of the river. Up a ways, the group could see signs of life teeming around the water's surface. Creatures unfazed by the Miasma surrounding them. This was to be their first challenge.

"So who's going?" Radish asked. His spear was at the ready. Corn looked over everyone, all dressed and ready for battle. Right down to the youngest of the group.

"I'll lead the team going in first. Radish, Kiwi, and Apple will come with me."

The team assembled, leaving a rather hurt Potato behind with the caravan. Corn noticed this, and addressed him.

"Potato, you'll be in charge of the caravan. Lemon will back you up. Cherry and Carrot should bring up the rear, but I'll leave that up to you. When you see that the path is clear, press onward."

In truth, Corn expected the Clavat to give him lip over the assignment. That it was unfair of him to not be brought along with the adventuring party. Instead, Potato nodded sternly.

"The wagon will get through without a scratch. Same for the girls and the papamoose."

"Thanks. Alright, we're off."

~o~

The Miasma was dangerously close. So close Kiwi could practically taste it. The job of carrying the crystal chalice had fallen to Apple, while Kiwi and Raidsh took point. Corn was in the back, no more than five paces behind Apple. On the ground Kiwi could see where the light of the crystal ended as it pushed back the temporarily visible Miasma.

"How long would we have if we stepped outside the safety of the crystal's light?" Kiwi asked, trying to break up the tension.

"Couple minutes, maybe." Radish answered, his eyes fixed on the creatures around them. Slimy masses of goo with eyes, and small devils with spikes on their backs saw them approaching, but did not move to strike. Kiwi noticed they almost feared the light emanating from the chalice.

"As little as ten seconds could prove hazardous to your longterm health." Apple said, suddenly delighted she was in possession of the chalice.

"Perhaps we could discuss this later." Corn added, his wooden racket at the ready.

Already the creatures began to move towards them, though they still dared not enter the ring of light. When a few of the devilish ones blocked the road, the group was forced to stop.

"What do we do, Corn?" Kiwi asked, tightening her grip on the racket.

"These are hedgehog pies. The barbs on their backs might be poisonous." Apple said, placing the chalice down. She drew her own weapon, a mallet with a worn silver head.

"Scare them off. Kiwi, fire something at them." Corn instructed, turning around to find another few monsters closing up on him.

Kiwi reeled back her weapon, drawing on the very Miasma from above them to compress into a physical ball. Once formed, she let loose. The projectile struck one of the monsters head on, causing it to flee in terror. However, the others weren't fazed. Instead, one of them stepped forward into the light. Once it realized there was nothing to fear, it let out a shriek; in reality, a battle cry.

The other monsters rushed the group all at once. Radish stepped forward and impaled one of the creatures, while Kiwi swung faster than she'd ever managed to keep the monster at bay. Behind them, Corn was on the defensive, using his racket to fend off swipes from the other creatures. Apple put away her mallet and clasped both hands together. With a few hushed words, she opened the distance between her hands to reveal a fireball. A quick thrust of her palm sent the magical flame forward, setting one of the monsters attacking Corn ablaze instantly.

Caught off-guard, the other monsters were left open to his attacks. Once pushed out of the ring of light, Corn ordered Apple to pick up the chalice and press forward. Walking backwards then, he fashioned similar projectiles with his own racket to stall the monsters giving chase. Ahead, Radish and Kiwi both cleared the path effortlessly. As she stunned the monsters with a quick swing of her racket, Radish lunged forward. A single stab was always enough to stop the monster in its tracks.

This lasted until the group descended down into the river basin. Though they were about to press ahead through the shallow water, Corn called for them to stop.

"We don't want to go in there," he said, trying to catch his breath. Monsters were still chasing them, but they were keeping their distance now.

"Why not? It's not that deep, so we can cross over to the other side!" Radish protested.

"No, he's right." Kiwi said, looking at the river. "We could cross, but the wagon wouldn't make it. We need to go back and find another way for the wagon to travel safely."

"Exactly. There was another road headed further north, through some trees. We'll go that way." Corn was breathing heavily. Kiwi knew he couldn't be that tired from the battle, so she walked up to him.

"What is it?"

She didn't say anything. Instead, she made a quick swat with her racket to Corn's hip. As she suspected, he buckled and fell to one knee.

"What happened?" Apple passed the chalice to Radish and went to inspect Corn. It was a cut to his left side, though it didn't appear to be very deep. His clothes were being stained with blood as they spoke.

"It's not that bad. I'll just carry the chalice for a while and let you guys go ahead."

"I can help." Apple reached into her bag and produced a small orb. It let off a faint green glow, and was about the size of a fist.

"What is that?" Radish asked from behind.

"Magicite," Kiwi said, astonished.

"Yes. It is a rare thing to find at market, but out here it can be quite common." Apple took the Magicite in hand, somehow causing it to glow before she shattered it with a sudden squeeze.

A green light overtook her hand for a moment, then it passed over to Corn's wound. Through the torn fabric Kiwi could see that the would had closed up, though it was still covered in blood.

"That's amazing, I hardly feel the pain anymore." Corn stood up, though he was a bit unsteady on his feet. "I'll carry the chalice. You three go on, and be careful."

~o~

"Magicite?" Carrot asked, holding the yellow orb in her hand.

"Yes. When Miasma grows too thick in one spot, it compresses and turns into Magicite. Our ability to use magic draws on Miasma, so these are a fast way for someone who knows nothing of magic to use it." Lemon explained, taking the piece of Magicite from the little girl.

"Why can't you buy it in a store?" Cherry asked, hoping Lemon would let her hold the item next. The Yuke stored it away instead.

"You could buy it from Yukes in Alfitaria, but it is not common. If left unexposed to Miasma for long, the Magicite loses cohesion and dissipates into Miasma once more. It would be dispelled by a crystal's light before it could do any harm."

"And can you make these?" Carrot asked Lemon.

"It takes skill to craft a Magicite artificially. I cannot."

"Shame, they would come in handy." Potato chipped in. He was sitting in the driver's seat of the wagon, his eyes peeled for signs of trouble up the river.

"Can you teach us to use magic, Lemon?" The Yuke looked at the young Clavat.

"It is possible. But it would take much time to learn. If you are truly interested, I could see about giving you some lessons."

"Don't bother," Potato said, preventing Carrot from answering. "If she doesn't even know how to focus her attacks, magic would go over her head."

Much as Carrot wanted to say something to him, he was right. She had no idea what a focus even was. So she remained silent, but the Yuke took notice of her dismay.

"A focus is a primitive use of Miasma. Think of it as a precursor to magic; before Yukes shared the secrets of magic with the other tribes, this was considered the greatest abilities in the land."

"I know how to do that!" Cherry said, feeling proud of herself.

"As well you should. It is oftentimes a saving grace for travelers." Lemon turned to Carrot, who still looked down. "I will help you learn to focus your attacks, then we shall move on to traditional Yuke magic."

"Save it for later, pal." Potato jumped down from the driver's seat. "The road's clear, so we're going ahead. Carrot, drive the wagon."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I've never done that before."

"I know. But we need someone to do it, and I don't want to be stuck up there if monsters show up. You drive the wagon nice and slow, the rest of us will lead the way."

She nodded, though Potato's reassurance didn't do much to steady her pulse. She walked over to the driver's seat, and was given a quick boost into it by Potato. She took hold of the reins.

"Just talk easy to the papamoose, and he'll do the rest."

Carrot nodded, then turned to the blue beast before her.

"Come on, Boko. Let's go."

~o~

Radish let the steady stream of the river wash his spear. Seven hedgehog pies it had skewered so far, and it looked to be the last of them. More than an hour of cutting through monsters, and they had finally cleared a steady bridge to cross the river. All that was left was to find the myrrh tree.

"Should we not go back for the wagon and the others?" Apple asked, taking note of a few monsters hiding in the underbrush back the way they came.

"Potato will know when to come after us. They have Lemon, too, so they'll be fine." Corn said, taking quick breather on the ground next to the chalice. The object was much heavier than it looked, slowing him down as well as the rest of the group.

"Are you sure he'll be enough?" Radish asked.

"Lemon is a more talented magician than I. We should trust in his ability." Apple said, defending her kin. Radish scoffed, but didn't press the issue.

"By the look of things," Kiwi said, breaking up the discussion, "if we swing a left from here, we'll reach a waterfall where the river drops down into the basin."

"Looks like a dead end from here." Corn said, noting the heightened ground surrounding the area.

"Me too, so we can go right. Looks like a longer road that leads away from the river." Kiwi pointed it out.

"So we'll go right. What's the problem?" Radish said, drying off his spear.

"The myrrh tree might be to the left," Corn said, picking up the chalice again. "No harm in taking a quick look."

"I'll leave a mark on the bridge for the wagon, so they know to keep right if they pass through here before we make it back." Kiwi took out a small knife and started carving a few symbols into the wood. They were unfamiliar to Radish.

"What is that? I know how to read and write, and I don't understand that rubbish!"

"Oh! Silly me, I wrote it in Selkic script. Thanks for that!" The girl quickly changed her language, and the message became clear for all to read.

"'Selkic script', huh? Remind me to ask again what that is when we get out of here." Radish clutched his spear and took point.

Before they pressed on, Kiwi noticed the expression on Corn's face. He had been trying to read the Selkic script himself to no avail.

_How could a Selkie not know his own tongue?_

~o~

It seemed the loud click-clack of the wagon's wheels was keeping the monsters at bay. This angered Potato a bit, as he was somewhat eager to cut something down. It was the least he could get out of this ordeal given his exclusion from the chalice party.

Trees around the road were few, so every time one happened to cast some shade over Carrot, she foolishly hoped they'd be attacked. If she had to fight she would, but most likely she'd get to take a moment to rest in the shade. Then as if a blessing, there was shade. And a cool wind falling down over her. Taking in the moment, she didn't notice there were no trees in the area.

"Look out!"

Cherry's cry snapped Carrot out of her daze. She looked up and saw the source of the shade and wind. The monstrous bird descended quickly, and in a moment of clarity Carrot snapped the reins in her hands. The papamoose lurched forward, taking the wagon out of harm's way. The massive creature touched down, a gryphon with the head of a bird and the body of a lion.

"Carrot, stay back! Lemon, let's go!"

From afar, Carrot watched as Potato fearlessly rushed the massive feathered beast. It proved a foolhardy approach, as it sent the young man flying back with a single swipe of its claw. Lemon caught the Clavat, preventing further injury. The Yuke extended his hand, releasing a bolt of blue lightning within seconds. The magical attack left the gryphon startled, allowing for Cherry to rush it. She thrust her spear into the monster's chest with all her might, only to be tossed aside when the monster lurched from the blow.

"Lemon, blast him again!" Potato ordered, steadying himself for another strike.

The Yuke cupped both hands together before hurling another blue bolt towards the beast. However, it took to the sky to avoid the attack, and came crashing back down in the center of the group. As they scrambled to put some distance between themselves and the monster, Carrot jumped from the wagon and ran into the fray, sword drawn. Potato noticed, and moved to intercept.

"Carrot, stay back!"

"I can help!"

"It's too-"

Potato was thrown aside as the gryphon struck his exposed back. The sight left Carrot fixed to the spot, and in her overwhelming fear she dropped her sword. Before the gryphon could strike her, it was struck by another blue bolt that drew its attention back to Lemon. Carrot looked to Potato, who was unconscious by the wagon after crashing into it.

"Carrot! Together!"

Lemon's words caught her attention, followed by the piece of Magicite flying through the air and into her hands. The gryphon swung at Lemon, only to miss entirely as the Yuke seemed to vanish from sight for a split second. When he reappeared, his hand was glowing, prepared to unleash another magical spell. Carrot looked down at the Magicite in her hands, and wished for it to unleash its power.

"Now! Crush it!"

So she did as ordered, and the magical energies of the stone shot forth from her hands. Combined with Lemon's own spell, the two magical energies combined immediately to form a much larger ray of lightning. The attack was enough to set parts of the gryphon's body ablaze, and caused it to retreat from the battle. Both travelers let out sighs of relief. Carrot quickly ran to Potato's side.

"Is Potato alright?" Lemon asked, walking up to the collapsed Clavat.

"I don't know. He's not awake." Carrot's fear was evident in her voice, but was ultimately unfounded. Moments later, Potato came around.

"Are you okay?" He asked upon seeing Carrot's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"My head hurts, but I'll be okay if- I'll be okay." The young man managed to catch himself before he finished that sentence. Still, it did him good to see Carrot's smiling face.

"I hate to be the only one with bad news," said Cherry, who looked a bit scruffy from the skirmish.

"What's wrong?" Asked Carrot, fearful she might've been injured.

"That bird took my spear."

~o~

"Would you look at that?"

Kiwi stood at the water's edge, taking in the sight of the waterfall and rainbow before it. Just past it, tucked away in a corner was the myrrh tree. But she was transfixed on the natural beauty of the river and cascade.

"Indeed. Hard to imagine places like this still exist with the Miasma." Corn dropped the chalice by the river's edge.

"It is strange. Only the four tribes are affected by the Miasma. Plants adapted, and even the monsters thrived on it." Apple said, looking forward through her closed helmet. Even now Kiwi wondered what she really looked like underneath that thing.

"This is nice and all, but why don't we go check the tree first before we start talking about the meaning of the world life and stuff?" Radish took the chalice in hand and started for the tree. The others followed, having little say in the matter.

"Does make you wonder, though. Why only us?" Kiwi asked, though no one offered up an answer.

The myrrh tree was a droopy thing, all its leaves dangling forward like wet hair on a person's head. Around the base was a circle of white stones, as if arranged by people long ago. This raised questions for the three travelers; with the exclusion of Radish, who only wanted to collect the myrrh and be on his way. He raised the chalice up to the tree's lowest hanging leaves, but nothing dropped into the chalice.

"Are we supposed to do something special for it to happen?" He asked after a few short moments.

"Myrrh trees require time to gather more dew. It is possible the previous caravan already harvested some dew from this tree." Apple touched the leaves, noting they were dry despite the persistent moisture in the air from the falls.

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Radish asked, looking at Corn.

"I said we could find myrrh here. I didn't say it was a guarantee. Either way, we voted to come this way to search, and we did. Let's hurry back to the bridge and wait for the wagon."

Corn walked ahead just enough to get Radish to follow. Kiwi and Apple trailed behind, just far enough to whisper to each other.

"Do you know what the dew is made of?" She asked the Yuke.

"I do not. Yuke scholars have tried to solve that mystery for decades to no avail."

Once the group was in front of the waterfall, they all felt a slight tremor beneath their feet. Their gaze turned to the waterfall, and they all saw as something emerged from beneath the cascade. At first it appeared to be a multitude of old weapons, buried into a red stone at the base of the falls. As it rose, legs appeared beneath the red stone, and a pair of large pincers followed. The massive creature appeared to be a crab, only many times larger than a Clavat or Yuke.

"What is that?" Kiwi asked, readying her weapon.

"A monster, and it looks hungry." Radish passed the chalice along to Apple. He took hold of his spear and stepped in front of the group.

The giant crab monster moved forward along the water's surface. It stopped just out of reach, and sat there for a moment. No one in the group made a sound, almost expecting the beast to realize it had made a mistake and scurry away. The smaller of its two pincers snapped together, releasing a loud clap! It then started rubbing its forehead with the pincer, releasing small sparks in the process.

"Move!" Corn screamed.

The others heeded just in time. From the pincer, a bolt of blue lightning sprung forth, just missing everyone. Angered its attack had missed, the crab emerged from the water, and took a more aggressive, hand-on approach to killing the intruders to its lair. Radish wasted no time in driving his spear into the beast. However, it bounced right off the thick shell of the creature.

"I can't break through its shell!" He cried, nimbly dodging a swipe from the smaller pincer.

Kiwi gathered up some Miasma and hurled it forth, striking the side of the crab. It was just as ineffective as Radish's weapon.

"We can't damage this thing!"

"Apple, try some magic!" Corn screamed, drawing the crab's attention with a few blows to its face. At least he thought that was its face.

Apple passed the chalice along to Kiwi, freeing up her hands to work up a fireball spell. Radish continued to try piercing the shell of the crab, but wasn't able to leave so much as a dent on the surface. Apple hurled the fireball, striking the crab's face. Irritated, the beast parted its larger claw. The piece that made up its forehead detached, and slammed down hard on the ground where Apple and Kiwi were. Fortunately, the two had managed to move out of the way in time.

As the crab tried to pull its limb back into place, Radish and Corn both noticed its softer regions were now exposed. Radish wasted no time and leapt onto the beast's back, driving his spear into the creature. Twisting in pain, the crab snapped its limb back into place, crushing Radish between it and the soft inner body.

"Radish!" Kiwi screamed. The Lilty hadn't fallen, was he was pinned between the crab's body and the detachable forehead plate. From his position, he could see the rusted points of the many weapons forced into the shell.

"We have to get him out of there! Apple, use another fireball!" Corn shouted.

As the Yuke prepared the attack, Corn stood before the crab. He did nothing to strike the beast, only defend himself from the massive pincers. Once Apple was ready, she yelled for Corn to move out of the way. He threw himself onto the ground, allowing the fireball to explode directly on the crab. As Corn suspected, the beast's forehead plate moved again to try and crush him, but missed entirely.

Freed, Radish removed his spear from the crab and drove it in once again into a different spot. As it lurched about in pain, Corn and Apple ran over to the lowered plate, holding it down so that the beast couldn't retract it again. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Radish stabbed the crab a third time, then a fourth. Each attack slowed the creature down more and more, until finally with a fifth blow to the head caused its legs to give out.

When they were sure the crab had stopped moving entirely, Corn and Apple released the beast. Radish lowered himself from the monster's back, looking proud as ever.

~o~

"Potato, look!" Cherry pointed out the post on the bridge with the message left behind by Kiwi. The Clavat had taken to riding in the driver's seat following his injury.

"Writing? What's it say?"

"That we'll be right back." Kiwi's voice came from the path to the left. The chalice group looked beat and tired, but otherwise in good health. What's more, they were dragging along a large orange-pink claw.

"You're all okay!" Carrot said, running over to the group.

"Sure are, and we got ourselves a little trophy." Corn pointed to the large claw.

"Well, it's actually my trophy." Radish added, ready to divulge the story of how he single-handedly felled the giant crab.

"Are we really going to carry that large claw with us? It'll take up the whole wagon!" Potato pointed out.

"Spoils like this will help make us some money in Marr's Pass. We'll need supplies once we get there." Corn explained.

"And get me a new spear!" Cherry chirped, seeming a bit proud of the fact she lost her only weapon. Radish would later lend her one of his to keep her fighting.

"Seems like you guys had a bit of trouble?" Kiwi asked.

"A little," Potato said flatly. "We should get moving, before any other large monsters show up."

"We'll lead the way." Corn said, taking the chalice from Kiwi. "Follow close; I don't think there'll be many more monsters on the road anymore."

~o~

Carrot was busy sewing Corn's shirt that evening. He had been right about the road: no other monsters approached the rest of the way. Before long, they were past the River Belle and back on the road north. From there, it would be a day or so before they arrived at the Goblin Wall. Her only company was Apple, who was looking over the small garden in the wagon. Everyone else was by the campfire sharing stories.

"Corn said we were going under the Goblin Wall," she opened to the Yuke. "Do you know why?"

"He wishes to avoid the Miasma Stream. That would be my guess."

"What's that?"

"A concentration of Miasma. The amount of Miasma in the forest becomes visible and volatile, resembling a rapids in a river. It is possible to cross a Miasma Stream, but oftentimes travelers perish from the harsh winds. Some even suffer Miasma poisoning from crossing. The light of the crystal chalice might be insufficient for shielding the caravan from its effects."

"I see." Carrot continued working, her curiosity satisfied. The Yuke finished her business, and jumped off the wagon.

"Caravans that have traveled far to the west share stories of a Miasma Stream more powerful than any other in the world. Yuke scholars speculate the reason for this is relative to the source of the Miasma." She explained.

"So what does that mean?" Carrot asked, confused by Apple's wording.

"That beyond that powerful stream lies the source of all Miasma."

Carrot took that in slowly. If they could travel there, they'd find out why the Miasma exists. What if there was a way to stop it? What if they could stop it? Had anyone ever tried? Would it be worth the risk?

Apple saw the gears turning in Carrot's head, and raised her hand to catch the Clavat's attention.

"It would be unwise to bring this up to Corn."

"What? Why?"

"There are two possible outcomes. The best of which is he denies it and we do not pursue this theory." Apple explained.

"And the other one?"

"We embark on the search. I feel we cannot risk that journey now. Not while Tipa is depending on us to return with myrrh for the crystal."

"But what if we stop the Miasma? Then they wouldn't need the myrrh!" Carrot countered.

"It would be more probable that we'd fail. And if we die, so too does Tipa."

It wasn't that Apple didn't believe in the theory. More than Carrot even, she wanted it to be true. Like any other resident of the world, she wanted an end to the Miasma. Were she in Carrot's position, innocent and hopeful, she'd also risk everything to cross the western stream. But she was far too old to allow such a chance endeavor cloud her judgement.

Apple looked at Carrot, who seemed down following her words. The young Clavat wouldn't speak of this to Corn. She was certain of that now.

But what she would never be certain of was Corn's response to this knowledge. So best to keep him in the dark.


	4. Shudder, Monster

Chapter IV – Shudder, Monster

Potato opened his eyes again.

In the skies above, he could see thousands upon thousands of starts flickering in the night sky. It was the third time that night he woke up. He felt tired, but there wasn't a scrap of drowsiness in him. He looked over to his left, seeing the wheel of the wagon. He looked to his right, and saw the campfire still burning. Corn was on night watch.

"Can't sleep." He muttered as he crawled over to the fire. Corn noticed him immediately.

"Two nights in a row. You sure you're okay?"

The Selkie was right. Last night had been the one after the River Belle crossing. He managed a few winks that time, but hardly a good night's rest. Potato could feel his body aching almost all over, but try as he might he couldn't doze off.

"I'm tired, but I don't feel ill." Potato took a seat by the fire, directly across from Corn.

"It happens, I guess."

For a few minutes, there was silence between them. The fire's crackle and the soft wind of the night the only sounds around them.

"I never told you how things went for us on the path." Potato said, opening dialogue anew between them.

"That's fine. I heard most of what happened from Lemon and Carrot."

Silence hung over them again. Potato got the distinct feeling Corn didn't want to talk with him. He had a good guess as to why, but didn't want to be the one to bring it up. So they sat there, staring at each other, but not really seeing each other. Neither could really tell how much time passed before Corn spoke.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

"Not really."

"I thought you wanted to tell me about the trip through the River Belle Path."

"You heard it from the other two, didn't you?"

"And you trust them to tell me the truth?"

"You'd believe either of them before me."

Corn sighed. "It's about the first couple days we were on the road, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Potato lied, averting his gaze slightly.

"Grow up, will you? If you've got something to say to me, say it."

"Doesn't matter."

Corn sighed again, giving up the futile endeavor that was talking to the Clavat. He knew very well Potato was sore about Lemon and Carrot telling him about how things went before him. Potato had been driving the wagon the whole time, and no doubt he heard Carrot talk about it along the way. But leaving this dark cloud over their heads was only going to make things worse down the road. Corn was sure of it.

Sucking up his own pride, Corn spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Potato asked, taken aback.

"Everything. I know me and you haven't been getting along all that well. It's my fault."

"You're right." The Clavat snapped back.

"I didn't really mean that. You were supposed to jump in and apologize as well, and say it was your fault."

"Why? It is your fault." Potato let a smile escape his lips.

"You're a good guy, I know. I just didn't want to put you on the spot all the time in front of everyone else. I know about your family."

Potato's expression darkened. "I heard you a few days ago. Thanks for keeping it a secret."

"I figured if I kept you in the back no one would ever ask or find out."

"They'll find out eventually. It always happens." Potato looked to the darkness beyond the campfire.

"Aren't you afraid of what could happen?"

"Yeah, but I'm almost more afraid of what would happen the longer I keep it a secret. If things go bad, I could end up on the side of the road alone. Wouldn't last five minutes before the Miasma kills me."

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't even born then." Corn shot a glance to the wagon, making sure no one was awake to hear their conversation.

"I know. But I don't know how they'll take it. Would you want someone like me at your side, knowing what my father did?"

"I wouldn't want your father at my side. You're a completely different person." Corn assured him.

"You know that saying? 'Like father like son'? I wonder sometimes if they believe it."

"I know at least one of them wouldn't turn their back on you." Corn smiled.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Potato huffed.

"Not me. Carrot."

Potato's eyes lit up, and Corn saw it.

"She told me what you did. How you jumped in front of her to protect her from that monster. She wanted to thank you, but couldn't."

"Why not?"

"She thinks you like her." He said flatly, hoping to gauge Potato's reaction. Unfortunately for him, the dim light of the weakening campfire made it hard to get an accurate read.

"It's not like that." Potato answered.

"Then what is it like? To be honest, I thought it was a crush the way you seemed to behave around her."

"You know I had a sister, right?" Potato's question suddenly enlightened Corn. He nodded.

"I see now. Never occurred to me."

"She reminds me of her. Her name was Mango. I didn't want her to come on this trip."

"I hate to have to say this, but don't get carried away." Corn's statement roused Potato.

"What do you mean?"

"We're a team, and it's a good thing to look out for each other. But don't throw yourself in harm's way just so she doesn't have to suffer as much."

Potato couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying-"

"I'm saying," Corn cut him off, "to be careful. If we get too attached to one other person, it clouds our judgement."

"So what do you want?"

"Forget it. I couldn't explain it even if I wanted to. Just promise me you'll try and stay out of harm's way next time, okay?"

"And how can I do that?" Potato asked, growing annoyed.

"Instead of taking the hit for someone, why not tackle them to the ground? You both dodge the blow."

There was a moment of silence between them, before Potato let slip a chuckle. He sat back down.

"Never would've thought of that."

"We tend to forget." Corn smiled.

"Listen, I think I'm going to get some sleep." Potato said, yawning.

"Good idea, you deserve it. I'll keep the camp safe."

Potato walked off, enjoying the drowsiness that had suddenly overcome him. It was as if their discussion had finally removed the secret weight on his shoulders. But not all of it:

He still had to explain all this to Carrot herself. At least, he felt it was necessary.

~o~

The forest lay before them. If the tree wasn't devoid of leaves, they were a pale blue hue instead. From just a short walk away, the travelers could see the thick Miasma within. It appeared as fog, but flowed as though it were caught in the wind.

"Look there! The Goblin Wall is just a couple hours away." Corn pointed to the hills and mountains to the east. The forest met the wall of stone, but the entrance to the monsters' lair was further to the east.

"How much more dangerous would it be to cross the forest, instead?" Cherry asked, not liking the idea of going under the mountain.

"Considerably," replied Lemon. "Notice how the Miasma sways within the boundaries of the forest. The Stream is strong today. Crossing it would be a death sentence upon us all."

"And waiting isn't an option." Added Kiwi, lightly tapping the chalice sitting in the wagon.

"Will we split up into two teams again inside the Goblin Wall?" Carrot looked up at Corn in the driver's seat. In turn, he looked down at Potato next to her.

"No. It'll be safer if we all went in together. The longer we stay inside the mountain, the more likely we'll be ambushed by the goblins." He explained.

"I have heard stories of the Goblin King." Radish stepped forward. "They say he is a powerful wizard, capable of dark magics."

"That is true," spoke Apple. "Yukes from Shella have tried to learn the abilities the king is capable of executing, but to no avail. It would be wise to avoid confrontation with him."

"But what about the myrrh tree? There is one in there, right?" Carrot asked.

"There is, but it's not one we can reach safely." Corn countered.

"He's right," added Potato. "We'd have to force our way into the deepest parts of the wall. Safe to assume the deeper in we go, the more goblins we'll find."

"Not to mention the Goblin King himself." Radish nodded in agreement. Carrot turned her gaze to the ground, defeated.

"There'll be other trees," said Kiwi, giving the girl a pat on her shoulder. "We could always sail to Lynari Island and use that tree. I could pull some strings with the town elder."

"No way I'm ever going to that Selkie hovel." Scoffed Radish.

"It's not an option, anyway. The voyage to Lynari would take two weeks by ship, and two for the return. We can't afford the time or the money now." Kiwi sighed. She did want to revisit her homeland, but it would have to wait.

"Let's move, everyone. We need to cross over to the other side before nightfall."

Corn pulled on the reins, letting Boko know it was time to move on. Most of the caravan was walking alongside the wagon, making it easier for the papamoose to drag it along. There was also the issue of the giant crab claw Radish had brought along. Once they entered the Goblin Wall, they'd need every person outside the wagon to defend it.

~o~

"Did anyone go through the wall before on their way to Tipa?"

Corn looked to his group, hoping one of them, preferably the Yukes, could help guide them through. He had crossed the forest and Miasma Stream when his family first moved to Tipa. Apple stepped forward.

"My family did pass through the wall. The Shella caravan saw us through before. I know the way."

"Good, this is how we'll proceed..."

Corn split the party up into four teams. Radish would pair with Apple and lead the way in front of the wagon. Because they were taking the wagon in with them, they wouldn't have to worry about the much shorter radius of the crystal chalice. The chalice itself would remain inside the wagon. Carrot was to drive the wagon, effectively sidelining her again. By this point the young Clavat was growing weary of her companions' overprotectiveness, but she chose to remain silent regarding the decision. She also noticed Potato had nothing to say about the matter.

Guarding the wagon's right side would be Cherry and Potato. The left side would be watched by Kiwi and Lemon. Corn himself would guard the wagon's rear.

"Are you sure you can do that alone?" Kiwi asked her blonde kinsman.

"We're trusting Apple to lead the way, right?" He directed his answer to the female Yuke.

"I promise I will lead you through the caverns as quickly as possible." She answered.

"Then yes," he answered Kiwi. "I'll just use my racket to keep the monsters off our tail."

"Do not worry, I will assist if necessary." Lemon pitched in.

"Me too!" Chirped Cherry, waving the spear she got on loan from Radish.

"Carrot, whatever happens, make sure you stay behind Radish and Apple. If they damage or destroy the wagon, we're as good as dead here." Corn instructed the young girl. She nodded silently.

"Same goes for everyone, of course." Corn turned to the rest of the group. "If they reach the wagon, we might not make it out of here alive. Be on your guard, and do not engage the monsters. Let them come to you and ward them off."

With that, everyone went to their respective posts. Apple signaled for Carrot to press onward, while Radish stood ready at her side. Once they were within the caverns of the mountainside, their only source of light was the crystal chalice inside the wagon. Carrot reach into the wagon from the driver's seat and pulled out the chalice. Resting it on her lap, the exposed object illuminated the cave considerably more.

The darkness of the place didn't last for long. A few minutes into the cave, the place became illuminated by torchlight as the group arrived in the wall proper. Built into the cavern walls were rows upon rows of dwellings. Doors fashioned from monster bones lined the walls, and hundreds of goblins worked the place with a rhythmic clatter and chatter. Not more than a few seconds after they arrived, they were noticed by a wandering goblin.

A general cry alerted most of the others in the cave, which lead to a frenzy as the monsters mobilized to confront the intruders. Ignoring them, Apple pressed onward, knowing full well at one point they'd have to fight their way through a tunnel of goblins if they didn't hurry.

"Lemon! Switch places with Cherry!" Corn called out from the back of the caravan. Carrot watched as the Yuke and Lilty crossed each others' paths in front of the wagon. She turned her attention to Lemon, who was preparing a magic spell.

"Aim for the gates! If we can force them shut they'll have a harder time reaching us!"

Corn abandoned his post behind the wagon, changing places with Potato to have a better shot at the wall. The two men hurled their respective projectiles at the bone gates, collapsing them as they crossed the cavern. Once shut, the goblins on the other side scrambled to force their way through the rubble.

Meanwhile, Apple picked up her pace. The tension in the air gave her a spring in her step, and Carrot was doing her part in keeping up with the wagon. However, as they continued to speed up, Lemon and Corn were being left behind as they slowed down to aim better at their targets. Within seconds Potato and Corn began to feel the effects of the Miasma creeping in around them.

"Carrot, slow down!" Kiwi called out, turning around herself to help her companions back into the circle of safety.

"Apple, wait!" Carrot pulled on the reins, slowing the papamoose to a crawl. The Yuke and Lilty ahead stopped short, brandishing their weapons. Goblins had started pouring out of the northernmost portion of the wall. Had they not stopped, they'd have made it to the tunnel leading out already.

Kiwi and Cherry dragged the three men who had been left behind back to safety. As they all struggled to catch their breath, goblins rushed in from the south. The central gateways were still collapsed, fortunately, so they only had to focus their efforts on the dozen monsters coming in hot.

As Radish and Apple handled the goblins at the fore and everyone else dealt with the read, Carrot watched helplessly from her seat. She wanted to get down and help, but she knew Corn wouldn't let her. Someone driving the wagon came before all else, and she knew it.

As the last of the goblins were felled behind the wagon, Potato saw how the monsters broke through the rubble in the central gateways. Three times as many goblins were pouring in from there; far more than they could hope to handle.

"We need to go!" He called out to Carrot. The girl looked to Radish and Apple, who were finishing up with their burden of monsters.

"Apple, hurry!"

The Yuke nodded, staggering ahead. She had been wounded in the fight, and was clutching her left arm. Behind them, the other five members ran forward, looking back every so often to make sure the goblins hadn't caught up. Both Kiwi and Corn routinely hurled attacks from their rackets backwards, hoping it'd slow down the goblins a bit.

Moments later, They were at the tunnel leading out to the Iron Mine Downs. Apple went on ahead, while Radish let Carrot drive the wagon in after. Radish joined his companions at the rear, allowing the injured ones to go on ahead of him. Lemon and Cherry did so, while Corn, Potato, and Kiwi stayed at the Lilty's side. They met the force of goblins head on at the mouth of the tunnel, buying the wagon enough time to get a head start.

A ways into the tunnel, Carrot pulled the reins of the papamoose again. She took the chalice and jumped off, running back past Lemon and Cherry.

"Where are you going?!" Cherry screamed as she zoomed past the Clavat.

"To help them! You guys go on!"

The group fighting the goblins felt the Miasma around them, but they couldn't break away from the battle. Corn's reflexes dulled as the Miasma clouded his eyes, and he felt as a goblin's club crashed onto his shoulder. He fell to the ground, but Potato rushed in to impale the goblin with a quick thrust. Next to them, Kiwi screamed out as a knife found its way into her thigh. Every passing second made it harder for the travelers to fight, while the goblins fought harder.

"Pull back!" Radish yelled, his voice becoming coarse from the Miasma. He swung his spear as hard as he could, taking out four goblins in front of them all in a single swoop. Before the rest of the monsters could close in on them, they all felt a wave of relieve as the Miasma was forced back. Carrot had arrived just in time with the chalice.

"Let's go!" She commanded, passing the chalice to Corn. She drew her own sword, and swung at an incoming goblin.

"You heard her! Let's go!" Corn rose to his feet and started into the tunnel.

Potato helped Kiwi to her feet and followed, leaving Carrot and Radish behind to ward off the goblins. Carrot was about to strike down her third monster when Radish forced her into the tunnel with a hard shove.

"Go!" He screamed, using the last of his strength to mow down five goblins in a single strike. After they had fallen, he rushed in after her. The corpses around the entrance made it hard for the remaining monsters to give chase effectively.

The wagon hadn't moved very far ahead, allowing the injured to pile into it before it took off at breakneck speed. Carrot and Radish had to run as fast as their legs could carry them to keep up, but fortunately there was no sign of goblins giving chase.

Moments later, the group emerged from the mountain on the north side. The sun was setting, but the fresh, cool air was a welcome sensation.

~o~

"How bad is it?" Cherry asked, more frightened than Kiwi at the wound on the Selkie's leg.

"Not as bad as it could've been. Good thing I fell down when I got stabbed." She inspected the wound closely, flinching every few seconds as the pain pulsed throughout her whole body.

Apple was slowly cleaning the blood around the wound, while Kiwi prepared the bandgae. Cherry had to leave the wagon entirely as the sight of blood was making her queasy. Carrot sat in a corner, doing her best to sew the Selkie's skirt despite the bloodstains. The men were outside, looking over each other's wounds in much the same manner. Kiwi had insisted none of them be allowed inside the wagon while she had to tend her injured leg.

"You will need rest for some time. If I had some Magicite, I could cure the wound and you would be well in a matter of days." Apple commented.

"It's okay. Just keep the chalice next to me all night and I should be a bit better tomorrow." Kiwi placed the bandage over the wound, allowing the Yuke to begin tying it in place.

"The chalice?" Carrot asked, making sure not to look at the Selkie's wound in the process. Like Cherry, she couldn't stand the sight of blood.

"The crystal's light helps with the healing process, didn't you know?" Kiwi explained with a pained smile. Apple was doing a splendid job with the bandaging, but it was considerably painful at the same time.

"It's the myrrh," Apple explained. "The crystals draw energy from myrrh, which is a source of pure life."

"But there's no myrrh in the chalice." Carrot pointed out, looking at the empty thing next to Kiwi.

"There is myrrh within the crystal itself. If there was myrrh in the chalice itself, the healing light would be more potent."

"So in the meantime, I have to recover the hard way. I'll be sure to sit by the big crystal in Marr's Pass when we get there." Kiwi breathed a sigh of relief once the Yuke was done bandaging. Apple nodded and jumped out of the wagon, hoping to see what she could do to help the men of the caravan.

"I'm glad she knows how to treat people, but her bedside manner is terrible." Kiwi commented with a chuckle.

"I'm almost done with your skirt," said Carrot, putting the finishing touches on the fabric.

"Don't worry about it. No harm if I don't get it back by tomorrow. None of the guys are going to be sleeping here tonight while I'm half-naked like this."

Carrot blushed, and blushed all the more when at that very instant Potato poked his head into the wagon to look for something. Kiwi's reaction was so blindingly fast, even Carrot almost missed it. Not giving Potato more than a fraction of a second, she poked him in the face with the handle of her racket, which had been at arm's length the whole time. Almost as if she were anticipating such an event to occur. The Clavat cried out as he fell backwards, but his cry was drowned out by the laughter of the other men outside.

"That hurt!" Potato's complaint fell on Kiwi's deaf ears, however. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, but she deftly made it vanish within seconds.

"How did you...?" Carrot began to ask, hardly believing her eyes.

"I overheard Radish. I know poor Potato didn't come in here to sneak a peek, so I'll apologize to him later."

Carrot giggled, finally forgetting the tense atmosphere of their ordeal earlier that day.

"You be careful around Potato, okay?" Kiwi told her, maintaining her serious demeanor.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she replied with a smirk. "You know."

Carrot smiled and nodded, but didn't have the faintest idea what Kiwi was referring to. She made sure to conceal this from Kiwi by going back to her sewing in silence.

The Selkie wasn't fooled.


End file.
